Photovoltaic modules must pass a series of mechanical and electrical safety tests prior to use. In particular, photovoltaic modules must pass a dry high-potential test. In this test procedure, a high voltage is applied to a current-carrying conductor within the photovoltaic module. A metallic chassis of the device serves as an electrical ground. Leakage current is measured between the current-carrying conductor and the metallic chassis. The amount of leakage current provides an indication of the device's insulation quality. Devices that lack a metallic chassis must be modified prior to testing. For example, when a device lacks a metallic chassis, a temporary conducting surface must be applied to the outer surfaces of the device. Test data are highly dependent on how the temporary conducting surface is applied. As a result, repeatability is lacking when the test procedure is done manually.